Funds are requested to support the Second International Workshop on Human Chromosome 11, to be held in Paris, France, on May 27-29, 1991. This meeting will be limited to 60 scientists directly involved in efforts to make physical and genetic maps of chromosome 11 and funds are requested to support the travel of 28 American scientists from the USA to Paris. The First International Workshop was held in Bethesda, Maryland, on March 21 - 23, 1989, and focused on early projects dedicated towards the construction physical and genetic maps of human chromosome 11, with a particular emphasis on regions containing disease genes. During the intervening two years, the rate of progress of the chromosome 11 mapping effort has increased substantially and several large chromosome 11 projects have been established. The second international workshop on chromosome 11 mapping is designed to bring together scientists from many laboratories with differing areas of interest, reagents and expertise to coordinate and develop common international goals and shared resources to expedite the chromosome 11 mapping effort. The primary objectives are to: 1) update current resources and mapping information from the previous meeting, 2) exchange STS-based probes to allow integration of information from many laboratories into a single map, 3) initiate cooperative efforts in the isolation and preparation of common resources such as yeast artificial chromosome, PI bacteriophage and cosmid libraries, 4) establish relationships between large mapping efforts in the USA and UK and other investigators working on chromosome 11 mapping, and 5) initiate and develop a common communication system with will facilitate data sharing. A major emphasis of the meeting will be the coordination of large mapping efforts within the scientific community so that resulting data can be integrated into a single physical and genetic map of human chromosome 11.